The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant, botanically known as Hostaxc3x97xe2x80x98Titanicxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in Waseca, Minn., United States of America, as a naturally-occurring leaf mutation of the non-patented Hostaxc3x97xe2x80x98Sum and Substancexe2x80x99, and was observed in a group of plants of the parent cultivar in 1995.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar in 1999 at Waseca, Minn., The United States of America, by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of Hostaxc3x97xe2x80x98Titanicxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish the new Hosta as a new and unique cultivar:
1. Large size cordate leaves with a heavy substance comprising a large sized plant mound; and
2. Dark green leaves with a wide, irregular yellow margin.
The new Hosta can be compared to its parent cultivar, xe2x80x98Sum and Substancexe2x80x99 but should also be compared to the cultivar known as xe2x80x98Lady Isobel Barnettxe2x80x99 (unpatented) which like the new Hosta disclosed herein is also a mutation of the Hosta xe2x80x98Sum and Substancexe2x80x99. The new Hosta differs from xe2x80x98Sum and Substancexe2x80x99. Hosta xe2x80x98Sum and Substancexe2x80x99 has a substantially uniform golden yellow color, whereas new Hosta has a variegation pattern characterized by leaves with green centers and yellow margins. Hostaxc3x97xe2x80x98Lady Isobel Barnettxe2x80x99 also has a variegation pattern with a green center and a yellow margin, but the margin of the new Hosta is substantially wider than that of the xe2x80x98Lady Isobel Barnettxe2x80x99.
The new Hosta cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary to some extent with variations in environmental conditions such as temperature and light intensity, without any variance in genotype.